Summer's Sorrow
by MarianFontz
Summary: “I’ll lock this feeling away, deep inside my heart. Where no one could reach it and where no one could see it. So if you pass by, I’ll say a small hi and think everything’s okay. “ -Claire. First oneshot and ClairexKai fic so please Read and Review.


**Hi Guys, I know I published this once and deleted it but I chose to published it again. It's just something I wrote when I was feeling 'angsty' and can't do anything about. So Instead of cutting my hair and list all the things that makes my life so miserable, I'd just share this story with you. This is my first onesot and KaixClaire fic so I'm very sorry if it's bad. So R and R please!**

**Of course, I do not own Harvest moon. And just like the fans who wished they own HM, well I'm one of them. :3**

* * *

I was never the one who believed in "Happily Ever After."

At least, not until now.

Seeing the person you love, smiling and laughing was something to be happy about but seeing him in the arms of another.

Well, that's a different story.

* * *

It all started that very morning, I knew something wasn't right. I just knew it but I chose to ignore it. Instead, I diligently went on with my daily routines. Feeding the chickens, my cow and sheep and brushing my horse, Karu. It was in the middle of summer, and the deadly heat was lingering in so it's bound to be hot.

Trickles of sweat ran down to my face as I looked over my field and saw my corn rose high above me and my pineapples still underneath the ground, I couldn't help myself smile with pride as of what I was seeing. Who knew a city girl like me could revive such a rundown farm like this, it was surely impossible.

The folks thought I wouldn't make it, that I would surely quit before summer starts and with the likes of Manna, much earlier. But I showed them, I really showed them. It was my second year already and I've done so many things that I've been so proud of. I've won the horse racing competition, all thanks to my wonderful horse Karu. I've won the chicken festival, with my first chicken named Lily. I've won the cooking contest with my delicious apple tart taught by my sweet grandma and so many other things I'm sure that had been a big change in my new life.

And now, as I look aback all those distressing insults it made me think of them as just simple words of encouragement. Because, without them, I think I wouldn't been so worked up and so determined to prove I wasn't a laid-back, indolent kind of girl. So I guess, it did help me to find something I could feel passionate about and something to care and nourish. Just seeing my farm makes my heart flip with so much happiness and pride that made me forget all those sweat and muscle pains because it was sure a hell lot worth it.

And with my stay, I made a lot of friends. The waitress Ann and her brother Gray, the blacksmith who both have the same shade of fiery, red hair just like their father, Doug. The sweet-tempered grandma Ellen alongside with the playful raven-haired boy named Stu. Her sister, Elli the nurse and the workaholic doctor Trent, of course. The pink-haired Popuri and with her chicken fanatic brother, Rick. And not to mention my three best friends: Mary, the shy librarian, Cliff, the quiet guy and lastly the awesome Kai, as he states.

And none other than that, I was content and satisfied.

I was starting to feel nauseas when I was starting to water my pineapples. And, right on time when I was thinking about harvesting my corn, he came. As always.

There from a distance, I could see a man with dark, tan skin and brown eyes came strutting forward. Of course, surely that had to be Kai. Just seeing the purple bandana was a dead giveaway.

And that was when I started swooning.

* * *

I didn't know whether, I was already in heaven or hell. Okay, I might be exaggerating but still I could hear nothing but faint whispers. I could be either way, still in Purgatory and my Fate hasn't been yet decided. But all was interrupted with a familiar, flirtatious voice whispering my name on my ear. I tried my best to open my eyes and squinted when I saw a vague picture of the person and a hint of purple on top.

"I'm in hell." I muttered as the picture was starting clear up. I saw the person flashed a grin and I knew then he was most, definitely none other than Kai.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said, teasingly. I tried to sit up and take a good look at my surroundings but I failed as I drop back again on the pillows, I groaned in frustration as Kai chuckled.

"Easy now, Claire. You're in the Clinic." He said. I looked at him quite confused and he sighed softly.

"Why am I here, Kai? Wait, better yet why are you here with me?" I asked as I closed my eyes. I could feel my body burn with heat and my head was throbbing, painfully. I touched my forehead and felt a slightly wet towel covering it.

He bent over and swept my blonde hair aside and said. "Don't you remember, Claire. You fainted."

"I fainted?!" I asked in pure disbelieve. Never once, have I fainted even at the hottest days of summer. Surely, he was making a mistake.

"I don't faint." I defended. I heard him chuckle again and felt his hand brushed on my forehead as he fixed the towel.

" Of course you don't." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, I don't." I concluded and opened both my eyes, again.

I was surprised to see his face so calm and straight. Usually, he'll be teasing me now but why isn't he doing it. I find it very odd and thought of reasons of his peculiar behavior. One thought led me to believe I was dying, was I? Still, he wasn't making any noise, just sitting there and staring at the space. And that was completely bothering me.

I suddenly grabbed his right arm and squeezed it. He suddenly looked at me and was quite startled with my sudden movement

"What is it Claire?" He asked, alarmed. "Is there something hurting you or is your head still aching?"

I shook my head and looked at him wide-eyed. "Am I dying?" I asked, calmly.

And with that, he burst out laughing. There were tears coming out of his eyes and his hands were on his stomach. He laughed out so loudly that it made my head ached. I touched his arm again and squeezed it to get his attention. He stopped laughing but continued biting his lip as he looked at me; there was a sparkle gleaming in his eyes as I looked at them.

"And what do you think is so funny, Kai?"

"You, babe." He said, amusingly as he fixed the towel, again.

"Why?"

"Claire, why do you think that you're dying?" he asked as he rubbed a finger on the back of my palm.

"Because you're not teasing."

"Is that all?"

"No. It's also because you're also being agreeable." I added, strenuously as I closed my eyes, again for the second time.

He let out a low chuckle and explained. "Don't worry, Claire. You're not dying. "

"Then care to explain what's with the different Kai."

"Ahh, Claire." He whispered, quietly. "Did you know that you made me worry back there, I didn't know what to do with you. You were almost hit your head, it was a good thing I ran fast enough to catch you and ran you to the Clinic."

"So I did really faint." I murmured.

"I thought you don't faint." He teased and he continued rubbing my hand.

"Yes, I don't faint. I swooned."

"Aren't they both the same thing?"

"No, they have different spellings and pronunciation."

"Claire, you're being illogical. You know that?"

I smiled and said. "Uh-hu. Swooning really does affect my thinking."

"Yeah."

There was a long silence between us and I felt a bit uncomfortable about it, I tried again to sit up and successfully finish the task with a sigh. I swung my legs on the side of the bed but Kai gently grabbed both my legs and pinned it down.

"What are you doing, Claire?" He asked, outraged.

"What? I'm going back to the farm. I need to finish with the watering and harvesting, what the hell is wrong with that Kai?"

"The hell is wrong, Claire. You're burning up like hell." He explicated with a touch on my nose.

" I'm sick?" I murmured and when he nodded, I groaned in annoyance.

"What about my plants, I need to water them. I also need to harvest my corn and mine for ores." I stubbornly pestered him with my complaints.

"Claire, you're awfully sick." He tried to explain to me again.

"I know but please, I need to." I mumbled, quietly. I removed the towel in my head and sat up again. I tried to wiggle out of his hold from my legs but he both removed his hands away. I thought he was giving in but with one swift move he pinned my whole body on the bed. His body was on top of me but he was supporting his weight on his elbows, he looked at me with a grim expression on his face that made me whimper a little.

"You're not going anywhere but here." He commanded, harshly.

I felt my face blushed with the awkward position so I bent my head on my side.

"K-Ka-Kai…" I stammered as I tried to get out.

"Stop moving, Claire." His voice was still stern and harsh.

"But, Ka-Kai…." I begged of him.

He heavily sighed and said. "Claire, looked at me."

"No."

"Why the hell not?" He asked perplexed with my answer.

I couldn't answer his question. I don't even know why but still, I couldn't respond.

He sighed again and I felt his hand touched my cheek. "Claire, don't worry. I won't hurt you…"

"W-why do y-you th-think…."

"Your stammering, Claire."

"I'm not."

"Am too. "

"I'm not."

"Am too."

"Claire, let's make a compromise." He said it as a command rather an opinion.

"Fine." Was all I could say.

"You rest here for the time being until your sickness is gone."

"How about you?"

"If you promise to stay here, I'll go to your farm and do the work for you."

"No!" I shouted in response. I didn't mean to shout but I couldn't let Kai work on my farm, it would be too embarrassing and difficult for him since he has a restaurant of his own.

"Why, don't you believe I can do it?" He asked as he tried to look at me straight in the eye.

"No, it's not that." I began, shamefully.

"Then what is it, Claire?"

"It's quite difficult and you have your own restaurant to deal with." I mumbled lowly.

"I don't mind closing the shack for a couple of days and don't interrupt Claire, just think of it as a token of our friendship." He smoothly said. I looked at him and he was smiling softly at me, his brown eyes were staring at me and somehow, how weird it may sound, I feel like melting.

"Claire?"

I broke away from his gaze and answered him quickly.

"Yes, Kai?"

"Do we have a deal then?"

I inhaled slowly and sighed. In a matter of seconds, I reluctantly gave him a yes.

"Okay then, a deal's a deal. Claire, please don't go anywhere okay."

I nodded and began to speak but suddenly I felt embarrassed again and the words weren't coming out.

"Are you okay, Claire?" He asked, distressfully.

I couldn't say a word instead I tried by best to look at him and began wiggling out, he suddenly laughed and removed himself away from me. I began blushing like mad and hid myself behind the covers, I could feel his hand rest on top of my head and he began caressing it.

Even though I was under the covers, I like how he caressed. His hands were big and rough but when he touches me, it felt so gentle and warm. It always made my stomach all queasy and my heart began beating wildly.

I didn't know I was starting to go back to dreamland.

The next few days of my stay in the clinic were dull and boring. Even though Elli was there to chat, the clinic was busy with all the other patients coming in and out because of the summer heat. Once or twice, I'll find myself hauling another patient to a bed because Elli and the doctor were too busy with the others. Of course, I didn't let them know that.

Sadly, I missed the chance to see how Cliff was doing well with his proposal with Ann. But that night, the two of them both visited me and we chatted together until the Doctor was leading them out since its way past the visiting hours. The wedding was two weeks ahead and I'm very happy I could celebrate it with them. Mary, on the other hand went to visit me when she heard the news. She dashed out from her library and went to see me but unfortunately I was sleeping so she had to wait until I woke up. I really love my best friend, she's so sweet and caring. I hope Gray knows that he got a very beautiful wife.

But to my dismay, Kai wasn't here for these past few days, the last time I saw him wass when he asked me how was I doing and reported that everything's okay. I warned him about my uncooperative chickens but I knew it's too late since I saw small scratches on his arms. Even though he says everything okay, I couldn't help but worry. Everyday, I think about him and try to figure out what's he doing now. Is he taking the animals well enough? Is he watering the plants and harvesting them when they're ripe? Is he sleeping well? Is he getting enough food? Is he okay with my chickens? Surely, he'll have more scratches on his arms. Is he…..

My Goddess! When did I start worrying about him this much? When did I start missing him this much that makes me want to run towards the farm and see him again? When will I start seeing that lopsided grin, or hear his voice? When will I see that arrogant swagger and laugh about it? When will I see that purple bandana man?

I slapped myself over and over again. I tried to ask myself, what the hell I was doing right now. What was happening to me? When did I begin thinking like this? When did I begin being a…..

Lovesick puppy.

Hell, I think I'm in love with my best friend.

* * *

The day of my release was starting. In a cheerful smile, I ran out of the clinic. I consulted my feelings to Mary and Elli, and definitely they were positive I was in love.

And I know I am.

Kai. Kai. Kai! I wanted to shout that name out loud and clear for everybody to hear.

Ha, I'm acting like a complete idiot.

I ran towards my farm, passing small, quick hi's to some folks. I couldn't stop my legs from running, they kept on going and going and going until I finally reached my farm.

The Farm was still the same as it was when I left it.

But I couldn't find Kai. I shouted for his name many times, I looked at my stable, my barn house and even in my henhouse but still he wasn't there.

Maybe he's inside the house sleeping, I thought to myself. Enthusiasm came rushing back through my veins and I opened my door.

He wasn't in the living room.

He wasn't in the bathroom.

He wasn't in the dining room.

He wasn't in the kitchen.

But, suddenly I heard a low, deep snore. And it was coming from the bedroom.

He has to be there. Who else could be there?

I slowly opened the door and found who I was looking for.

Kai was there.

Naked……

Sleeping……

With Popuri…..

So, the glass shoe didn't fit. This isn't a typical Cinderella story.

This is a living nightmare.

And "Happily Ever After", I believed, is a lie.


End file.
